1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for a network-based, real-time interconnect billing and reconciliation between Wireless/Wireline network and other service providers.
2. Description of the Related Art
The telecommunications technology industry, which includes wireless and wireline communication devices, services, and networks, has witnessed a rapid increase in the number of network/service providers (referred to interchangeably herein as “network operators,” “communication and information carrier network providers,” “CCN providers” or “providers” or “service providers”) as well as subscribers, signal traffic, and competitive tariff structures. As used herein, wireline communications devices, services, and networks are interchangeable with wireless communications devices, services and networksunless explicitly distinguished herein. Increasingly, separate and/or independent providers and other pertinent entities work jointly (commonly referred to herein as “interconnection” or “interconnect”) to provide comprehensive services to their clientele.
A communication and information carrier network (interchangeably referred to herein as a “CCN” or “Network”), such as, for example, a wireless or wireline phone network, typically serves numerous users. Users are provided access to the CCN using communication devices (interchangeably referred to herein as “devices”), such as telephones, to exchange information or otherwise communicate. The CCN to which the user has a subscription or contractual obligation is known generally as a “home CCN” (interchangeably referred to herein as a “home network” and/or a “home CCN provider”). Accordingly, a subscriber is a user of a home CCN.
The subscriber operates the device (e.g., by turning it “on” or by dialing a telephone number on a telephone or by accessing information on a telephone) to access various services provided by either CCN or any other service provider using CCN network infrastructure to deliver their service to CCN subscribers or users (hereinafter collectively or interchangeably referred to as CCN).
When the subscriber operates the communication device (e.g., by turning it “on” or by dialing a telephone number on a telephone), the subscriber instructs the communication device to transmit signals to a second communication device, also known as an “end user,” or to one or more CCN control centers.
Each CCN has a specified geographic area of operation, generally known as “range” or “home area.” When the subscriber operates the communication device within the range of the home CCN (e.g., the subscriber is located in the home area), the subscriber's signals are carried or transmitted to the end user or a signal receiver of the home CCN or service provider via the home CCN. The home CCN provider conducts and controls each aspect of the communication, also known as “end-to-end processing.” This end-to-end processing includes handling, routing, and delivering the call, as well as rating and billing the subscriber accordingly. However, the home CCN provider can only engage in end-to-end processing when the service request is placed and ranges entirely within the home CCN or the services provided by the home CCN.
It is possible, however, that the subscriber cannot access the home CCN, for example, in the following circumstances: when the subscriber operates the communication device outside the home CCN area, when the home CCN is out of service, when the home CCN communication signal strength is less than that of other CCNs, or when the home CCN is otherwise unavailable. Due to the generally limited range of home CCNs, the scope of services provided by the home CCN provider would inevitably be limited if subscribers were only able to access the services of the home CCN.
Conventional technology allows subscribers of a home CCN to access other interconnected, technologically compatible and available CCNs. One aspect of the use of the interconnected CCN (i.e., non-home CCN) by the subscriber is generally known in the art as “roaming (hereinafter interchangeably referred to as ‘Inter Connected Service Delivery’).” Accordingly, the interconnected CCN is generally known as a “roaming CCN or a “roaming Network.” A “roaming subscriber” or a “user” generally refers to a subscriber of a home CCN who cannot access the home CCN for whatever reason and uses or accesses the services of a roaming CCN.
Conventional roaming technology, however, includes certain drawbacks that prevent seamless and comprehensive interconnection, thereby limiting the applicability of roaming CCNs, the usage of roaming CCNs by subscribers, and, in turn, the profitability of the home CCN provider. Generally, roaming technology has been limited to allowing roaming subscribers to place telephone calls on roaming CCNs.
Interconnection between CCN providers, however, often exceeds the demands of simply facilitating telephone calls. Interconnection in the communication technology industry has seen increasing complexity with regard to inter-CCN provider agreements, data exchange and invoicing processes. Accordingly, the needs of interconnected providers typically include comprehensive roaming/interconnection management (which includes facilitating communication as well as monitoring the stability and functions of the interconnected CCNs) and assessment of costs and benefits of interconnection.
Increasingly, a significant aspect of interconnection involves managing and reconciling the responsibilities and financial accounts of each provider party to the interconnection. Generally, charges incurred or generated through interconnection between CCN or other service providers, which can be generated, for example, through access and use of a roaming CCN or use of other services from a roaming CCN provider, account for a substantial percentage of a provider's revenue and/or costs. Consequently, mismanagement of interconnect charges and related billing may lead to significant detriments, such as lost revenue and increased costs, resulting in the provider being unable to account for such incurred or generated charges. For instance, providers operate on inflexible billing systems which often produce inaccurate invoices, resulting in significant loss of revenue. It is critically important, therefore, for providers to accurately measure and account for interconnect billing and invoicing to at least manage revenue streams and to potentially increase profitability.
As inaccurate interconnect billing can significantly impact a provider's profitability, providers require accurate accounting and assessment of the network-related charges incurred, generated, owed, paid, or collected (collectively known as “network revenues/costs” or “charges”) with respect to the home CCN and interconnected CCNs. Thus, providers require a flexible, robust, efficient and accurate interconnect billing system.
An interconnect billing system required to accomplish the above must possess many features to comprehensively assess and account for network revenues/costs. In particular, there is an unmet need in the prior art for an interconnect billing system that is able to: 1) seamlessly rate interconnect events accurately on a real-time basis; 2) seamlessly control incoming and outgoing invoices; 3) efficiently monitor interconnect costs; 4) effectively handle partnerships and agreements; 5) handle claims quickly and efficiently; 6) seamlessly understand and adapt to an increasing volume of interconnect services and demands.
There further remains an unmet need for an interconnect billing system to flexibly, robustly, efficiently and accurately assess and account for bills related to interconnection services. There also remains an unmet need for an interconnect billing system that is seamlessly integrated and useable by interconnected service providers.